detective_comics_united_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow
Oliver Queen '''is CEO of Queen Consolidated, and a vigilante operating in Star City, California known as the '''Green Arrow. After being lost at sea for approximately 5 years, he was missing and presumed dead before being discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea. Lost on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning a great deal of skills. He would eventually return home to Star City, bent on righting the wrongs done by his family, as well as discovering that his home had become corrupt and full of crime and poverty. Oliver began his crusade as an archer-based vigilante, who would focus only on stopping street-level criminals, clearing the streets and making Star City a safer place. Biography Early Life To Be Written Lian Yu Queen's Gambit While on the Queen's Gambit, Oliver was with Dinah when the shipwrecked occurred with Oliver witnessing Dinah being swooped away by the rushing water. Oliver eventually resurfaced from the ocean with Robert and an unknown crew member dragging him into a life raft, with the three of them being the only known survivors. Truth and Survival Legacy After days of drifting at sea and running low on provisions, Robert realized that there was enough for maybe one person. Choosing to give his son a chance at survival, Robert took a gun shoot the other crew member and then proceeded to kill himself in front of his son. Before this, Robert told Oliver that their family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others and that he was not the man the Oliver thought he was, Robert then told his son to right his wrongs and be better than he was. He then ended his life for Oliver's survival. Washing Up Sometime later, Oliver landed ashore upon an island. There, while burying his father, Oliver found a book filled with blank pages in Robert's pocket. Immediately after, a tiger entered his graze. Oliver grabbed his father's pistol firing, the tiger charged forward and was finally killed by Oliver's fourth shot after clawing his leg. As Oliver layed there in the sand he knew that he only had a few rounds left and that surely couldn't help him survive. Alliance Meeting Wilson Oliver shortly after passed out waking up in a wooden shack tied up only to be greeted by a stranger named Slade Wilson. Oliver asked him who he was repeatedly with no answer until he yelled at him, Slade charged placing his shiv against Oliver's throat. A man walked up behind him pulling Slade back, the man was named Yao Fei. After some time Oliver was freed and officially gained Yao's trust, but not Slades fully. Test of Faith While hunting one day, Oliver tried to shoot Yao Fei's bow, but missed his target, a tree. He went to fetch the rabbit Yao Fei killed, but was captured by the previously armed men. They brought him to their camp, where he was then interrogated by their leader, Edward Fyers. Fyers showed him a picture of Yao Fei, asking if Oliver had seen him, revealing the man's name as well as the island's: Lian Yu (meaning "purgatory" in Chinese). Oliver denied any knowledge of Yao Fei in order to protect him. Not believing him, Fyers ordered an employee of his, masked man, to extract information from him through torture. After a period of time, Yao Fei barged in, rescuing an severely injured Oliver and brought him back to their base where Slade was absent hunting. A Dark Past Oliver drifted from unconsciousness and consciousness as Yao healed him. While conscious he witnessed Yao pointing at Oliver then being shot, that was Yao asking for Oliver's life to be spared because Yao saw good in him. As he officially awoke he noticed a bullet hole on the thing of wood by him, Slade held Robert's gun tapping it against his leg. After some argument, Slade revealed how he arrived on the island. Edward Fryers had kidnapped him for his employer Anthony Ivo who had been taking people and performing experiments on them. Slade while being executed with a group full of people broke free and fought back the mercenaries with the mirakuru which was given to him and freed a girl who called herself Shado. Shado got Slade to her father who landed on the island to save Shado, Yao (thankful that he saved his daughter) healed Slade using the supplies he had and we're ambushed slowly after. Shado was killed in the process and Yao's only way home (a walkie talkie) was destroyed. The Murder of Anthony Ivo Preparation Slade taught Oliver all of his tricks for weeks on end until Oliver was ready. They made weapons from anything they could find and then went to one of Fryer's watchtowers and stole a copy of blueprints for Ivo's base. Three days after this they set out for Ivo and Fryers, and to free all the prisoners Slade left, for Shado. The End of all Good Things They entered successfully with grace and stealth killing anyone that came between them and their goal. As they got to a landing pad where Ivo was preparing to take off Oliver raised his bow but Slade held him back. Oliver then realized Ivo was already dead, and everyone the helicopter. Fryers walked into their graze holding the rifle that killed them, Fryers reveals that he was secretly under the employment of Amanda Waller to go undercover and get anything on Ivo, when his projects proved catastrophic he was ordered to kill everyone there. Slade raised Oliver's fathers pistol at Fryers and he advised Slade not to take the shot. He then snapped his fingers and Slade was shot in the leg making him kneel, thugs ran up knocking Oliver to the ground. They took Slade and dragged Shado. While this happened, Oliver grabbed his father's pistol and hid it, Fryers then smiled as Oliver got up before he continued. "Oliver I like you, you know your father and I once met. I was paid to kill you to get to Robert, but he did anything for you. So I'll let you live but, there's not enough room." Fryers then told Oliver he had to choose between Slade and Shado. Oliver choose Shado to honor his fallen friend. Slade broke free and adrenaline hit him, he got an immediate blood thirst and killed everyone there leaving Fryers. After a long fight Slade slit Fryer's throat, he then turned holding the blade to be shot twice in the chest by Oliver. Oliver made his way to the top of the building where Fryer's escape was, he made the pilot believe he had bullets and ordered him to take him to Star City. Returning to Star City To Be Continued Relationships Gadgets Armour Lian Yu While preparing to kill Anthony Ivo, Slade finished the outfit Yao was working on as a present to Oliver. Zero Year Used during Oliver's first year back in Star City, more notably worn when he defeated Henri Ducard and the League of Assassins who lived in Star at the time Emerald Archer Realizing his Zero Year attire was next to useless for protection, he got this more bulky yet agile uniform made so he can work stealthier and take any hit if needed. Heavy Duty During The Rise of the Injustice League, Batman designed a Heavy Duty Uniform incase worst came to worst while against the Legion of Doom and Injustice League. Classic After Oliver realized he let himself get corrupted, he abandoned his Armour and got a new uniform that had more of a classic look, one that reminded him of his past. Bow and Arrows Arrows Bow Fei's Classic After the death of Yao Fei, Oliver used his bow to honor him while getting revenge.Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:CEOs Category:Mayors